


梦想成真

by Erechtheion



Category: Snooker RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: !Alcoholic John, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erechtheion/pseuds/Erechtheion
Summary: 95年世锦赛约翰·希金斯13-5血洗阿兰·麦克马纳斯后的那个夜晚





	梦想成真

**Author's Note:**

> 写作于14年6月1日

“John，既然你这么挂念人家，干脆赶紧表白吧。”O'Sullivan对灌着自己酒的Higgins碎碎念道。

Higgins一脸高深莫测地摇了摇头，“不不不，我今天13-5把Alan赢了，这种时候表白实在是太趁火打劫，不够合适。”

“你正好可以去安慰人家一下啊，安慰一下就到手了。Alan那么好搞定的人也被你弄得那么复杂。”

“安慰个头啊，谁要一个早上刚13-5赢了自己的对手安慰啊。”Higgins苦兮兮地又灌了自己一口酒。

面对Higgins的叽歪，O'Sullivan有点不耐烦了，他一拍桌子，震得酒瓶子不停地晃。

“John你行不行啊，你再不行Alan明早就跑了你还表个什么白啊。”

“Alan明早就跑了你还表个什么白啊。”

“Alan明早就跑了你还表个什么白啊。”

“Alan明早就跑了你还表个什么白啊。“

一语惊醒梦中人。Higgins放下了原本被右手紧握着的酒瓶，此时此刻O'Sullivan这句话不停地在他脑海中敲打着。Higgins这才意识到坐在这里叽歪是没有任何意义的，在此后的十多年近二十多年的时光中Higgins再也没有如此叽歪过，当然这是后话了。现在Higgins一脸沉重如怀揣着上战场的觉悟，在O'Sullivan一脸不可置信的注视下，走向电梯。

这转变也太快了吧？O'Sullivan的下巴都快掉地上了。跟之前唧唧歪歪那样简直判若两人啊……

无视身后O'Sullivan无比震惊的目光，Higgins按下电梯的开关，才意识到一个严重的问题。

他忘记Alan住哪件房了。

Higgins就差没一头撞死在电梯门上了。果然临时起意的表白总归是不靠谱的。总有这啊哪啊的准备不充分。事实统计证明，准备充分的表白成功率远高于临时起意一腔热血涌上心头。原因之一就是准备充分的表白起码搞清楚了被表白对象到底住旅馆的那间房。如果是脾气急躁如O'Sullivan估计此时此刻就不干了，不过Higgins不是O'Sullivan，在耐心方面Higgins自己有充分的信心胜过O'Sullivan。没事，咱不怕，实在不行打个电话问问前台不就行了。

但恐怕前台是不会告诉他的。经过一番痛苦的内心挣扎，Higgins敲开了Hendry房间的门。如果给O'Sullivan那小子知道，Higgins免不了又要挨一顿吐槽。连Hendry住哪都知道但就是不知道暗恋对象住哪，说出来可以笑死人。幸好Ronnie不知道，Higgins长出了一口气。对着对面那个高个子金发面瘫笑得一脸开心。

"Stephen，你知道Alan住哪里吗？”二十一岁的小伙子笑得一脸灿烂。

“唔……”Hendry想了想，一句话没说，右手食指遥指……额，对面的那扇门。“Alan就住你隔壁。”

Higgins就差没咣当一声倒在地上，不过他没有，小伙子笑容满面地跟永远只会把歪嘴当笑的冰山道谢，然后说再见。Higgins觉得自己真是suck透顶，暗恋对象房间就在自己隔壁结果自己一直不知道？这大概已经不能说是临时起意的表白了，这只能说是准备失败的表白了。

Stephen那个死面瘫现在一定躲在被窝里偷笑呢。Higgins心想。不远处房内的冰山打了个喷嚏。

要是给Alan知道我的表白就泡汤了。踌躇了半天Higgins还是没有敲开McManus房间的门。Higgins觉得自己实在是太不合格了。他不禁想起六年前在格拉斯哥的时候，那年他只有十五岁，Alan比他要大四岁，但是对方沉稳得让Higgins觉得Alan大了他七八岁。那年Alan刚转职业，Higgins的老爹问问Alan能不能帮帮自己儿子，于是乎对方欣然答应了。后来Higgins曾坦诚对记者说，在遇到Alan McManus之前他不觉得自己有多么特别。至于这是谦虚还是恭维还是实话实说那也跟现在的Higgins没关系。十五岁的Higgins喜欢十九岁的McManus的沉稳与耐性，这种喜欢此后便一发不可收拾。有一个成语叫日久生情，他人常说日久生情实乃人之常情，对此Higgins深有体会。

1995年的大师赛他头次在赛场上遇到McManus，前一天晚上因为满脑子都是要遇上卫冕冠军不免心情有些过于激动导致没睡好觉，虽然第二天他也赢了。不过Higgins那莫名奇妙的罪恶感直到决赛才彻底消除。接下来就是自己那不能更糟糕的克鲁斯堡首秀，完全不知道在干嘛，简直是缴械投降，不过一年以后的今天他也算完美复仇了。

不过这也成为了Higgins表白的最大制约。怎么表白怎么安慰都会被人当成假惺惺的同情吧，唉，这可怎么办才好呢。Higgins头一次会如此羡慕Hendry那张万年没表情的面瘫脸，起码安慰人起来可信度更高点。

由于思想太复杂想法太胡乱导致此时此刻Higgins已然忘记自己正坐在他人房间的门口，旅馆的走廊中，成了一个妨碍他人行走的路障。也导致他没意识到身后的门开了，Higgins的脑袋毋庸置疑地被砸了。

“Ouch!"Higgins揉了揉疼得不轻的后脑勺，想要啪啪屁股站起来看看是谁开的门时被对方打断了行动。Higgins一脸吃惊地看着McManus一脸更加震惊地蹲在自己面前，嘴里叼了根烟，旁边还扔着一个行李箱。Higgins有些反应不过来，他看着对方扔了烟头，温柔地摸着自己的后脑勺，自己却连要说的话也忘记了。

”对不起，John。我不知道你在门口……“McManus皱着眉头揉了揉Higgins那有些红肿的后脑勺。

Higgins只看见McManus那被扔在一旁的行李箱。”Alan你……你今晚就走？“

对方一脸淡定地点点头，”John你这个后脑勺最好还是要弄一下，你接下来有比赛，后脑勺砸了挺痛的，影响不好。“

Higgins好像压根没听到对方在说什么，”你这么快就走？“

”对，我今晚开车回格拉斯哥。“McManus拍了拍Higgins的肩膀，把年轻小伙子拉了起来。

满脑子回响着”我今晚开车回格拉斯哥“的Higgins不知道哪来那么大的勇气和力气，突然一把抱住对方，而且因为冲得太猛导致惯性太大，两个人一起拍在了房门上。

面对着一脸三观已毁的McManus，Higgins无比郑重其事地说，”Alan，你能不能明天回去。“

”John……你，你脑子没烧吧？”观察了一下McManus那张脸上并未表现出任何厌恶之情，Higgins心里的一块石头仿佛落了地。坦诚说Higgins看到McManus旁边的箱子时脑子一片空白，他想如果不是听了O'Sullivan的话那自己就真是错过了表白的机会。无论如何一定要抓紧这个机会赶紧表白，也不管对方怎么想。

“Alan，我喜欢你。”Higgins顿了顿，“你喜欢我吗？”

McManus抓了抓脑袋，就像他在赛场上遇到麻烦局面时的下意识动作一样。忽然Higgins看到对方莞儿一笑，“我怎么会不喜欢John呢。”接下来就像做梦一样，这个威肖出生的小伙子饱满的额头上被格拉斯哥人赏了一个吻。

“我答应你，明天再走。“格拉斯哥青年揉了揉自己的后脑勺。”我们进屋聊聊吧。“

Higgins满心喜悦地点了点头，他无比欣喜地吻了对方的眼睛。

最后Higgins也没忘了把房门关上。

[全文完]


End file.
